The Forgotten Hero
by Tiro1000
Summary: The Fifth Child, Tiro Meier, is shipped to Tokyo 3 with the Evangelion Unit 05. At first he has trouble adjusting to the new enviorment, but all that is soon to change, thanks to the Angels...
1. Day of Confusion

**THE FORGOTTEN HERO**

**A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fic.**

**Written by Timothy E. Meier**

**Introduction**

Hello my name is Tim and this is my N.G.E. fan fic. You will find that there are some inaccurate things in my story, but hey, that's why it's called a fan** fic. **Also the fact that this is my first time writing one. So don't complain to me if it isn't that good.

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE or any of it's contents, however I do own the following characters: Tiro, Sunday, Sil, Eva Unit 05, and any other origional character in the story. Please do not steal any of my characters. Thank you. That being said, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

**A Day of Confusion**

**((Katsuragi Residence))**

It's an early weekend morning. It is different though, as Shinji is woken up by noise in the kitchen. Shinji notices that it isn't Asuka, so he thinks that it must be Misato up early, which is very unusual for the weekends. He gets up to investigate. As he walks in the kitchen he finds that Misato is all dressed for work.

"Misato, I thought you didn't have to go to work on Saturdays. Why are you all dressed up?" asked Shinji.

She replied, "I'm going on a business trip."

"A business trip?" Shinji asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," answered Misato, "I'm leaving you in charge, I left fast dinners for you, go ahead and have a friend over if you want, I'll be home tomorrow. And tell Asuka everything I just told you. Can you do that?"

"Sure," replied the obedient Shinji, "but may I ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead."

"What is this business trip for?"

Misato hesitated, as she approached the door she said, "I'll tell you when I get back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Shinji." Misato then walked out the door.

**((NERV))**

"I'm suprised you actually got up for this Misato," said Ritsuko in a playful voice.

"Save it, at least I got here before Kaji," said Misato.

"Not exactly," said the voice of Kaji.

Misato then seemed to lose all hope of Kaji missing the trip. Quickly changing the subject, Misato put the conversation on the business trip, "Is the air carrier set to fit unit five?"

"Yes, it has been refitted to fit unit five's customizations," answered Ritsuko.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this underway," commented Kaji.

"I just hope unit five's pilot will like this place. What did you say his name was Ritsuko?" asked Misato.

"Tiro Meier," answered Ritsuko, "The intriguing thing is his profile."

"What do you mean?" asked Misato.

"Well he has 20:15 vision without glasses, he can hear people whispering from twenty feet away, he has an I.Q. of 100, and his reflexes are of the best I have ever heard of."

"Wow, I can see why he was chosen to pilot unit 5," Misato said with a look of amazement on her face.

"Interesting. Well, we don't want to keep Tiro waiting now do we? Let's go," said the enthusiastic Kaji.

The three of boarded the air carrier, set for the U.S.

**((Katsuragi Residence))**

Back at home, Asuka wakes to find Shinji eating breakfast alone. She examines for a minute and finally asks, "Where's Misato?"

"On a business trip," answers Shinji.

She yawns. "What's it about?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Then it must be something good." Asuka suddenly had the look of excitement on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Shinji.

"Well if she didn't tell you then it's a suprise, right?"

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right!" Asuka said angrily.

"Okay, don't get mad at me!" Shinji then remembered what Misato's orders were, and told Asuka everything she told him.

"Well since she's gone I'm going to meet up with Hikari and invite her over."

"Okay, bye." Asuka then left. Shinji was home alone.

**((On the way to Hikari's house))**

As Asuka was walking over to Hikari's house she noticed her heading in the direction of school. She shouted, "Hey Hikari." Hikari looked in her direction and walked over.

"Hi Asuka," Hikari had somewhat of a smile on her face.

"You look happy, like you just met a guy happy."

She blushes, "No what makes you think that?"

"Oh come on, your blushing," said Asuka.

"No I'm not!" says Hikari, covering her face.

"Come on, who is it?" said Asuka demanding an answer.

"No one, really," Hikari said, trying to convince Asuka that she was telling the truth.

"Ok. By the way, would you like to come over, Misato is out of town and wont be back until tomorrow,"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go file this at school."

"What is it?" asked Asuka.

Hikari hesitated. "It's the profile of the new student we're having on Monday."

"Really? Who is it?" right then Asuka had a sinister look on her face.

"His name is Tiro Meier." She seemed to have blushed suddenly to the sound of the name.

"Oh, I see." Asuka then chuckled. "Well how about after your done?"

"Okay that sounds like a plan."

"Okay see you then." Asuka still had that sinister look on her face.

"Okay bye." The two then parted, Asuka to the apartment, Hikari to school.

**((Katsuragi Residence))**

Later on in the day, Asuka happened to cross by Misato's credit card. "Hey Shinji, I have a friend coming over, could you go get pizza for us?"

"Pizza? How are we going to pay for this?" Shinji asked with confusion.

"With this!" Asuka held out Misato's credit card.

Shinji sighed, "Okay, since you have a guest I'll go order it."

"Good boy. Now go! And be quick about it!"

Shinji ran out the door with the card.

**((Apartment Complex Hallway))**

As he was walking down the hall toward the elevator, he turned the corner and bumped into Hikari, knocking her to the ground. "Ugh, sorry."

"Ouch! Watch it!" She then dropped the picture of Tiro.

"Who's that?" asked Shinji.

"He's our new student, Tiro Meier." Once again she blushed a little.

Shinji looked at her, all confused, "Okay, I'm going to get pizza." He then went down the hall into the elevator.

**((Katsuragi Residence))**

"Damn! What's taking him so long? He's late!" Asuka had an angry look on her face. She then noticed that Hikari wasn't paying attention to her, but instead was looking at the same photo that she's been carrying around all day. She went up behind her and snatched the photo from her, "Well, who's this?" Asuka asked playfully.

Hikari tried to grab the photo back, but Asuka put her hand against Hikari's forehead so she couldn't reach. "Asuka please give it back."

"I knew it, you met a guy!" Asuka looked excited.

"No it's not what you think." Hikari was struggling to get it back.

"You can have it back, once you tell me who it is."

Shinji then walks in the door with the pizza. Asuka then stops to look, while that's happening Hikari snatches the picture back. Shinji just stands there then finally asks, "May I ask what's going on?"

"Hikari has a crush!" Asuka says playfully.

"Hey it's the picture of the new student!" Shinji points out.

Hikari felt embarrassed.

Asuka then notices that she completely embarrassed Hikari, and quickly changes the subject, "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's eat."

The rest of the night, Hikari is staring at the picture of Tiro, wondering what he will be like.

**((End Chapter))**

So that was my first chapter, please Review and tell me how it is. I'm submitting Chapters 2 and 3 with this so read and review those too. )


	2. The Fifth Child

**THE FORGOTTEN HERO**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fifth Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE or any of it's contents, however I do own the following characters: Tiro, Sunday, Sil, Eva Unit 05, and any other origional character in the story. Please do not steal any of my characters. Thank you. That being said, let's get on with the story.

NOTE: The writing in _Italics_ represents speech in English

**((?????))**

"_How are we doing so far_?" says a voice.

"_Don't worry Tiro, we're almost done_," replies a female voice on a microphone, "_We've almost reached the sync barrier. Just a bit more_," a few seconds pass, inside what seems to be an entry plug there is a young man wearing a black eva suit. He has dark brown hair about an inch long with one bang hanging in front of his face, and eyes of hazel color. On his suit, lay the numbers 05. He is inside of a very odd looking Evangelion. It is Evangelion unit five, customized to be better, faster, and stronger than all of the other units. One of its features is two retractable swords on its arms, instead of the progressive knives, and two boosters on it's back, to make it run up to ten times faster than a normal eva. Not to mention that it is all black. "_Just a bit more... What the hell! The nerve receptors are going in total reverse! Get him the hell out of there_!" The eva started to move on it's own. It ripped the restraints off of it and started a rampage.

"_Aunt Sil, what's going on out there_?" Tiro yelled with a panic.

"_Eject the plug, now_!" Sil yelled with a look of terror on her face. The chamber opened and the entry plug was thrown out to the back of the room. At that moment, eva unit five's hand broke through the glass, and grabbed Sil. Tiro kicked open the hatch to the plug and ran out to find unit five holding his loving aunt, like it was about to crush her. All he could do was watch helplessly. Then, with her last breath, she said what she could get out of herself, "_Tiro_!"

"_No_!" Tiro screamed with horror.

Tiro then found himself in a dark empty room. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The room was empty except for a bed and a few moving boxes, stacked by the door. An old Somali cat then jumped on the bed. He then was relieved to find that it was just a nightmare, relieved to find that he was home, for the last time.

He then got up and walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in all black with a black trench coat and steel toe boots, which was his usual wardrobe. It was relatively quiet, which was unusual. So he started to make breakfast. While this was happening, the phone rang. He was so preoccupied with making breakfast, that he just let's the answering machine take care of it. "_Hi, this is Sil and Tiro. We can't get to the phone right now so just leave a message after the tone_. –Beep-."

"_Tiro_!" The voice of Sil roared, "_Where are you? You're late mister! Don't you know that we are moving today? Get over here now_!" Tiro then looked at the time, turned off the stove, and ran to the door. "_Oh yeah, if you want that damn cat, take her with you. Take the bus so your hurry doesn't hurt her_." Tiro went back to grab his cat Hidey. He put her in her carrying case and ran out the door with it.

**((NERV Relay Hangar))**

As he walked into the base, he noticed Sil standing next to eva unit five. "_Aunt Sil_." He called.

She walked over to him. "_You're late_!" she pointed to her watch.

"_I'm sorry Aunt Sil, I overslept_."

"_I told you to set your alarm clock to go off at 6:30. It's 7:30_!"

"_Well my alarm clock is in the moving boxes_."

"_Well I guess it's not your fault then_."

"_All I know is that it shouldn't be_."

"_I see that you have a unique outlook on things. You probably got it from your father_." Sil was a woman in her forty's, but easily mistaken for being in her early thirty's. She had light brown hair that went to the bottom of her neck, but usually pulled into a slight pony tail with strands of hair falling forward. She had blue eyes even though it is hard to see the color with her glasses on.

Right at that moment an air carrier landed, and entered the hanger. Three people descended from it and walked over to Sil and Tiro. Two females and one male. One of the females had long blue hair and looked in her late twenties. The other with short blonde hair, in her early thirties. The male had long black hair in a ponytail, in his early thirties. As they approached he knew right away that they were the ones who came to pick them up. Tiro then greeted them, "Good morning. I assume that you are the ones who came for unit five."

"That's correct." Said the one with the blue hair, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Misato Katsuragi, the operations director for NERV. This is our head technician, Ritsuko Akagi. And this is--."

The black haired man interrupts her, "Kaji, Kaji Ryoji. Honor to meet you." He kneels down and kisses Sil's hand.

She struggles to get her hand back, "Charmed, what exactly do you do Mr. Ryoji?"

"Well I'm the NERV special inspector."

"Interesting, well let us introduce our selves then we can get underway. I am Mylisa Meier, and this is my nephew Tiro."

Misato looks at Tiro, "So you're the fifth child, am I correct?"

Tiro nods, "That's right. And I am also the one who suggested the customizations."

She looks up at unit five, "So that's unit five? It looks different than all of the other evas."

"Yes," said Tiro, "As you can see, the progressive knife have been replaced with two retractable swords on the arms, and it has a higher battery capacity than all of the others, that of five minutes at maximum power, and ten minutes at minimum. It also can run twice as fast as the ones you have, ten times if you activate the boosters on it's back."

"Wow, sounds like something you would see in a Video game." Stated Kaji.

Ritsuko walks up and says, "Okay, eva unit five is all loaded, we're ready for take off."

"That was fast." Commented Misato.

"Alright, let's get underway!" Sil said with enthusiasm.

Tiro picked up his carrying case. Misato, wondering what it was, asked while they were walking onto the air carrier, "Tiro, what's in there?"

"Oh, this? This is my cat Hidey. She was my father's cat."

"What happened to your father?"

"Dead. He was in Antarctica the day of second impact."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said hesitantly. Changing the subject, she quickly said, "I have a roommate in Tokyo 3, his name is Shinji Ikari, he is about your age. I think you two could become quite friends."

Tiro was suddenly speechless. He didn't ever have any friends. Except at Nerv2 in the Nevada Desert. There was this one girl who showed him what friendship was.

"Is something wrong?" Misato was waiting for a response.

"No, nothing at all. It's just that, I don't have that many friends."

"Well lets see if we can change that." She smiled. All he could do was smile back.

Kaji decided to intervien, "I'd hate to Interupt, but shouldn't we be going by now?"

"Your right, let's go." As they walked to the airship, Tiro looked back at the base one last time, sighed, then boarded the ship.

**((End Chapter))**

Well that was Chapter 2 for you, please Review after Reading, Chapter 3 should also be up, so you can read that, while I write Chapter 4.


	3. Arrival in Tokyo 3

**THE FORGOTTEN HERO**

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE or any of it's contents, however I do own the following characters: Tiro, Sunday, Sil, Eva Unit 05, and any other origional character in the story. Please do not steal any of my characters. Thank you. That being said, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival in Tokyo 3**

**((Apartment Complex Hallway))**

As they were walking down the hallway of the apartment complex, Tiro couldn't help but be excited. He was in a new city, had a new home, and will soon have new friends, which was what he wanted the most. "Were here." Misato said as they approached a door that said Meier on it.

Sil had a look of great confusment as to the fact that there was no door knob. "Excuse me." She said with an overwhelmed tone in her voice, "How do you open this thing?"

Misato quickly demonstrated by pushing a little button right next to the door. "Your things should be here already. If you need anything, I live right down the hall."

"Thank you Miss Katsuragi." Tiro said with a small tone of happiness.

"You can go ahead and call me Misato."

"I'm sorry. Thank you Misato." Tiro corrected himself.

"Thank you. I'll just walk over if I need anything." Sil said with aknowledgement.

"Okay, I'll just let you two get settled in. Bye." Misato then went down the hall into her apartment.

**((Meier Residence))**

As they walked in, Sil was overwhelmed by all of the sliding doors, but no doorknobs. "_I guess things really are different in Japan._"She looked at her watch. Looked over at Tiro and said, "_It's late Tiro, you should unpack and get to bed. You have an early morning, it being your first day of school and all._"

"_Are you going to drive me to school tomorrow?_" Tiro asked.

"_No, I arranged for your class representative to walk you to school, so you know how to get there._" She paused, "_I also arranged for her to come here a few minutes early, so the two of you can get aquainted. You can go to her if you have any questions about school activities, rules, etc._"

Tiro put the carrying case down and let out his cat. "_I'll go unpack. Come on Hidey._" He went into his room and his cat followed him.

**((The Next Morning))**

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP" Is what Tiro woke up to the next morning. He got dressed and went into the living room. He was wearing the same type of clothes that he was wearing the day before. He preferred his usual outfit over all others. Sil was in the kitchen. "_Rise and shine sleepy head_." She said to him in a humorous voice. It wasn't funny to him. Just by looking at him you could tell he was barely awake. Hidey was curled up in a ball on the couch. He sat down next to her and gently pet her.

"_Aunt Sil._" Tim shouted.

"_What is it dear?_"

"_When is my class representative going to be here?_"

"_Not to long from now._ _Come eat Breakfast._"

Tiro aknowledged her and went into the kitchen.

**((Apartment Complex Hallway))**

Hikari walked down the hall, noticing that he must live close to Asuka. When she came to the corner, she started looking at the doors for his last name. About five doors down the hall, she came accross the door with the name "MEIER" enscribed on it. "Ah ha! This must be it." She said with an excited voice, then rang the door bell.

**((Meier Residence))**

"DING DONG" They heard.

"_Oh, that must be her. I'll get it_." Sil announced to a half awake Tiro. He completely ignored it and continued eating. Sil went over to greet the person that will help her nephew get comfortable in his new school. She opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Hikari Horaki, the representative for class 2-A. Is Tiro awake?"

"About 50%. I'm Tiro's aunt. Come on in." She shook hands with her and led her in. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No Thanks. I already ate." Hikari replied, trying to be as polite as possible. When they got to the kitchen they saw Tiro just get done eating. He put his plate in the sink, and while he was at it, he splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up.

"Tiro, This is Hikari Horaki, your class representative. She will walk you to school today. _And she looks like the right type of girl for you too._" She said that in english so Hikari wouldn't hear that.

Tiro's only reaction to that last part was raising one eyebrow to that in confusion. He Smiled At Hikari and said, "Hello Hikari. I'd hate to rush things but we should get going." He pointed at the clock.

"Right, we should." But all she did was stand there, staring into Tiro's eyes, with Tiro Staring back into hers.

"Ahhem. Shouldn't you two be getting to school?"

"Yeah we should go." He quickly threw on his trench coat and walked out the door, with Hikari right beside him.

**((On the way to School))**

On their way to school, Tiro couldn't help but notice Hikari periodically staring at him. He didn't care to ask why, because he didn't want to suddenly embarrass her. Hikari was also feeling uneasy. She had liked this boy, even before she met him. Talk about love at first sight. In her case, it was love before first sight. She had been so excited to meet him, and now here he was, walking beside her. Out of all the things that was going on in her mind, she managed to get out, "How are you enjoying Japan so far?"

"It's actually quite nice, better than where I used to live." He responded.

She was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I didn't have that much there to leave behind."

"What about your friends."

He paused. "I didn't have any. But that is why I like it here more. Miss Katsuragi said that she lives with someone my age. She also said that we could be good friends."

"Well thats nice." She knew that Misato wouldn't mean Asuka, so she just assumed it was Shinji. "How do you know Misato." She asked.

Once again he paused. He tried to come up with an excuse, because he didn't want anyone to know he was an Eva pilot just yet. "Well, she's a friend of my aunt."

"Okay, that's understandable. Misato makes friends with a lot of people." His excuse seemed to work. "Well, were here." They had just arrived at the school gates.

**((Classroom))**

"Okay, take your seats everyone." Hikari announced.

"Where should I sit?" Tiro asked.

"You will be sitting next to me, over in the front." Hikari pointed to a desk that was two desks away from a red haired, European looking girl.

"Understood. Thank you Miss Horaki."

"Please, call me Hikari." She said with her eyes fixed on his.

He smiled, "Thank you Hikari." He then sat down exactly where she had told him.

**((Enter Kensuke))**

Kensuke burst into the classroom as fast as he can. Not to be on time. He still had two minutes before class started. He quickly scanned the room. Successfully, he found Shinji and Toji at their usual spot. He carelessly ran across the room, knocking one person to the side, and another's papers out of her hand. He easily blocked out all of the people calling him things like "jerk" and "idiot". As he got to their spot, he quickly grabbed Shinji by the shirt and asked with a concerned shout, "IS IT TRUE? ARE THE RUMORS TRUE? IS UNIT FIVE REALLY HERE?"

Shinji quickly removed the hands from his shirt, in an attemp to calm him down. "Yes it is here. It arrived late last night." Kensuke only calmed down a little bit.

"So, have they found a pilot yet?"

"That I don't know." Kensuke tensed up even more then he was when he entered the classroom.

"Relax." Said his friend Toji, "I'm sure Misato is working on it now."

"Yeah." Added Shinji, "We're as anxious as you to find out who he or she is. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He was relieved to see he had calmed down enough for school.

**((During Class))**

It was only ten minutes into the class and Tiro was asready feeling better. Hikari was happy to see that. The only problem was three girls in the back of the classroom. His good sense of sound allowed him to hear the girls, even though they were whispering, and they were at opposite ends of the room. Normally he would respect privacy and channel them out, but he was making an exception because this particular conversation was about him.

"Did you see the new guy that just arrived today?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know about him, I mean the way he's dressed." The second of the three said.

"I bet you he's a complete goth, and preforms satanic rituals every night." The third one remarked.

"Yeah with the sacrifices and everything."

"Don't tell him that or he might steal your soul."

All three of them laughed quietly. Tiro didn't think it was funny, so he decided it was time to intervine. He decided to use scarcasm.

A message suddenly appeared on the second girl's laptop. All three of them looked at it, and were surprised to see it was from the same person they had been talking about. They clicked for it to be accepted and read it.

"Don't worry, I always end up giving them back." Was all he typed.

They slowly turned up their heads to look at him. He turned around and waved at them with a smile on his face. Hikari noticed this, but didn't care to ask. His plan worked. He managed make them stop talking about him. It would have been better if he did it without scaring the living daylights out of them in the process. But at least it worked.

**((NERV))**

It was a long morning at NERV Headquarters. Sil got lost more times than Misato did when she first got there. She was about ready to suggest maps up against the walls that say, "You are here" just like at DisneyLand back in the states. She had to stop an employee and ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, Where can I find the lounge?" She asked.

"Right down the hall." The man said pointing his finger.

She thanked him as she went in that direction. All she needed was a cup of coffee to help her organize her day. The lounge was completely empty. She didn't want to waste too much time, so she grabbed a cup and filled it up with coffee. She quickly found her seat in the middle of the room. "So enjoying this place so far?" Says a voice behind her, startling her. She looked back and saw no one other than Kaji Ryoji.

"Why yes I am. Thank you for asking Mr. Ryoji."

"Please, call me Kaji."

"Thank you for asking Kaji."

"Why, your very welcome."

She was expecting him to leave after that, but quite the opposite happened. "Is there anything else?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm not interested."

"Why would you say that?"

As she was taking a sip of her coffee, she pointed to the door, where Misato was standing. The purple haired woman had the embarrassed/mad look on her face. "Well I should go prepare Unit Five for battle. An angel could attack any second so we should all be prepared. I'll just leave you two alone." She got up and left as quickly as she came in, not caring to hear Misato yell at Kaji. As she was leaving, all she managed to catch was Misato yell, "Where have you been anyway?!"

**((School))**

"So Tiro, would you like me to walk you home." Asked Hikari.

"No Thanks, I have to stop by somewhere first. But thank you for showing me around."

"Oh, no problem. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yes. See you around." Replied Tiro as he was walking off.

**((On the way to NERV))**

The three eva pilots were walking to nerve, Shinji was in a state of confusion, right before they left he heard her scream and yell "you pervert" outisde of class. It was too bothering that he just had to ask. "Asuka, may I ask what happened earlier, outside of class?"

She glared at him, not wanting to tell him, "Well that isn't any of your business Shinji, but if you must know i was just calling Kaji." She seemed to notice that Kaji was paying less and less attention to her, and more attention to Misato

Shinji noticed the anger in her voice, so he decided to change the subject, "Asuka, who do you think will be the Pilot of Unit Five?" Asked Shinji.

"How should I know. It could be anyone." She answered. "Why do you ask."

"Well Kensuke was bothering me all day about it. If it is him, He'll be happy, but he would have to go through the pain of being an eva pilot." He was interrupted by Rei clearing her throat.

"Don't look now, but we're being followed." She warned.

Disregarding that warning, both Shinji and Asuka looked back to see a young man dressed in black. "Who is he?" Shinji Asked.

"I think he's the new guy. I saw him with Hikari all day." Answered Asuka. "But I wonder why he's following us."

"Maybe he's exploring." Suggested Shinji.

"Actually it looks more like he's following us." Replied Asuka.

"He could be lost." Persisted Shinji.

"He could be an Eva pilot." Said Rei.

"Nonsense," replied Asuka, "lets see if he actually follows us into headquarters. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Whispered both Rei and Shinji at the same time. Little did they know that the new guy heard everything they said.

They stopped believing that he was an eva pilot when he passed them. But they were surprised to see him turn into the entrance of NERV headquarters. They entered the room and saw him looking through his pocket for something. Asuka was the first to speak, "What do you think you're doing here. This place is for NERV personell and eva pilots only. You should leave at once."

He just ignored her and pulled a card of his pocket. He ran it through the slot and to their surprise the door opened. For the first time they heard him speak, "I'll see you three in the hangar for the sync tests." He smiled and walked into the headquarters. The only one out of the three of them that wasn't too suprised by this was Rei. If she were someone else, they would expect an 'I told you so.'

**((NERV Sync Test Room))**

Sil walked into the Main Test room, where she saw Mistato and Ritsuko talking about what dress Misato should wear. "What about the Orange one, I haven't seen you where that one." said Ritsuko.

Misato gave a slight glare, "There is a reason I haven't worn the orange one."

"Why, because it's too tight?"

"Wh-what do you mean it's too tight'?"

Sil cleared her throat, "Excuse me," both of them looked at her "I'm not interupting anything, am I?"

"Oh no, of course not. We were just talking about what Misato should wear to the Wedding were going to."

"A wedding! Weddings are always fun, but I haven't been to one in a while." It was over 15 years ago but she could remember perfectly. Her little brother Tim was going to get married. He was going to have the wedding at his home in Japan, but his Fiance Sassuni wanted to see America so badly that she wanted to have their wedding there. So they held their Wedding in the town where Tim grew up. Vacaville, California. She could remember it like she was just there.

"Oh then why don't you come with us?" suggested Misato.

"I couldn't, it would be wrong to if the person doesn't really know me."

"Don't worry, you can come as one of our guests." Ritsuko smiled.

"Well, I do still have that dress that I wore to Tim's wedding."

"Thats good, you can go as my guest." Misato said with generosity.

Sil smiled for the first time since the incident with Kaji in the lounge, "Thank you." She looked over and saw her nephew on the screen, next to the other three pilots. "How's Tiro doing?"

"He's doing good, he's at 50% sync ratio, how many times has he been in Unit 05?" Asked Maya Ibuki.

"Twice, even though he's been in the plug many times for training, he's only been in the actual eva 2 times."

"Amazing..." Risuko whispered. "Okay, you guys can take off now, good work Tiro."

Over the comm link they could hear Asuka yell, "Well it's about time, these stupid experiments are getting on my nerves!"

"Speaking of which, Shinji seems more subdued than usual." stated Ritsuko.

"Tomorrow's the day..." said Misato.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow..."

**((End Chapter))**

Well that was Chapter 3, now all that is left if for me to write Chapter 4. So while I'm doing that please read this and review, thank you.


End file.
